


Why Wait

by hunters_retreat



Category: Bones, Bones/Supernatural, Supernatural
Genre: Best Night of my Life Dean, Crossover, F/M, The Dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  “THE Dean? Best night of my life Dean?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Wait

 

  
“THE Dean? Best night of my life Dean?”

Angela looked over at the other woman and sighed.  “Temperance, remember that talk we had about not repeating things said in private?”

“I figured he would have known he was a good lover from the experience.  I didn’t realize it was supposed to be a secret.”

Dean smiled at the two women.  “The real secret is how the two of you are both single.”

“Are you hitting on me?” 

“A man can only take so much before he’ll get on his knees and beg.”

Temperance cracked a smile and Angela grabbed Dean by the elbow, pulling him away from her friend with a wave.

Dean laughed.  “Not into sharing tonight?”

She didn’t answer until she had him in the Impala and then she pulled him close, kissing him deeply.  “No sharing.  I have a long weekend and you are not getting out of bed until it’s over.”

Dean laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap in the front seat.  “Why wait for bed?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Supernatural/Bones, Dean/Angela, THE Dean? Best night of my life Dean?


End file.
